Long Nights in London
by PhoenixSongs
Summary: Bella goes for a night out in London. And ends up in jail. The ENTIRE CULLEN FAMILY goes for a night out in London. And ends up in the SAME JAIL. will Bella and Edward rekindle in prison or is the spark just gone? During New Moon, Cullens Vampires. xx
1. Alcoholic Substances

Sometimes life is ridiculous.

Scrap that. _ All _the time _my_ life is ridiculous.

Just give me a minute to get this straight in my head: To celebrate my nineteenth birthday and final more or less defeat of depression, i do the first truly impulsive thing i have ever done.

Yes. Jacob, Quil, Embry and I flew to London on Vacation.

Taking off went fine, aside from almost missing the plane due to general clumsiness and the disorganisation of a few were-wolves, but it was safe, no killer vampires, no crying, nothing to set of the tearing pain in my stomach left over by a certain someone that never bothered to come back.

Yeah, things looked fine as we checked into our hotel, as they spent the day eating everything in sight… an incident including very realistic plastic fruit included… And then the night rolled around.

As well as my own birthday the boys decided the time had come to take advantage of the fact that people here could drink at eighteen, an age they had all reached - except Quil (but hey - he looked about twenty five) and we headed towards the loudest night club in what appeared to be the entire country.

This was not my scene.

I stayed at home with books, i listen to classical music,

I'm dull,

therefore dressing up the shortest shorts in humanity and the lowest top the world had ever seen and heading out drinking was clearly never going to end well.

It was rather entertaining to see my friends who i generally regard as my brothers get slobbered on by the entire night club.

And they didn't pay for a single drink the entire night.

Come to think of i don't remember paying for any myself…

And i do remember the very wide range of drinks i consumed - all with stupid names like 'Sex on the Beach' which raised eye brows from my disco dancing protégées.

Yeah.

They danced.

A lot.

It was weird how many girls still found them attractive after that ridiculous display.

So i was left giggling on the sidelines consuming an unnaturally blue cocktail when this guy walks up to me, in truth he was incredibly hot; golden tan, blonde hair falling into his eyes, but his eyes… his eyes were a dull grey.

And if i was honest with myself i wished they were gold.

I hated myself for thinking it, yelling insults at my own idiocy but my mind refused to deny it.

And that was why i danced with him i guess. Trying to prove myself or something stupid, like i could dance with whoever i wanted and no one could stop me, not even myself.

Long story short the next thing i really remember is we were outside the club, Jacob and the boys being monopolised by drunk chicks that refused to let them leave, while we tried to get back to the hotel, i vaguely remember escaping the clutches of the blonde surfer by pointing to a much blonder girl that was giving me the evil eyes, obviously interested in… The Blonde Guy who's name i don't remember - snatching Jacobs hand and then bodily shoving my friends from the club that was clearly getting a little 'crowded' for their tastes as well.

And then the blonde girl with inhumanly large breasts comes up to me and get right in my face, clearly drunk and with a voice that dogs would probably struggle to hear it was so high in pitch, yelling about how i stole her boyfriend, it took a while but i eventually realised that the surfer boy was her's, when i tried to calm her down she threw a slap that rivalled a train and a fell to the floor.

But i was drunk so i wasn't exactly myself that night.

Cat fight ensued, the police showed up, she wept innocent, i was in hand cuffs and blue sirens were going of before i really knew what was happening. Another round of blurry memories of talking and paper work and then i was pushed into a shadowy cell at about three in the morning.

'Bella?' Came a velvet voice from the shadows of the cell.

The world stopped, sound and sight stopped, my head stopped functioning, and my heart sped up.

I turned around, facing the thick bars of my cage and yelled into the empty cell block,

_'Can i please have a new prison cell?' _


	2. Linger

_EDDIE CULLEN GET DOWN HERE NOW. _

Emmet's mental voice could yell and scream all it wanted, i wasn't leaving this room.

_EDDIE CULLEN WE ARE GOING OUT AND YOU ARE COMING WITH US. _

'Just you try it Emmet.' Almost a smile swept across my face. Hm, i remarked pointlessly.

How rare.

There was a bang but i ignored it.

How stupid of me.

Maybe if i hand't ignored it i wouldn't be sitting in a car trawling around London with my dysfunctional siblings.

Emmet was insisting that his dream was to climb Big Ben. He achieved it earlier - clinging to it's spire, and then jumping of it when he got bored of that.

But it was all a blur to me, nothing was amusing enough to make me smile, entertaining enough to capture my attention, it was around midnight when i fled the car, having scented the only thing that could ever make life bearable again.

_Bella…_

Could she really be here?

I followed her scent to a club in the centre of London - not at all her type of place, but then again… People change.

Depression crept up again as my siblings appeared next to me with sympathetic faces, except Rosalie who looked on with scorn.

I searched through the minds of the club, hoping to find any memory of her, my desperation thwarting selflessness, my plans of her safety dissolving on the spot.

She was inside.

I ran, i ran faster than i could have thought possible, but - ultimately - it was Rosalie that stopped me.

_Edward, you left for a reason. _

Once in a rare time Rosalie would do something genuinely good to benefit someone besides her.

I didn't know if now was one of those times.

But either way she was right. That realisation drove me to the ground, head in my hands with Jasper failing to lift my mood and Alice's words battering uselessly against my diamond skin.

And then there was laughter.

The laughter i missed like the desert misses the rain, but i didn't go to it because of my promise.

I couldn't look, else i would be lost, lost in her chocolate eyes and i would never leave again, fine by me, but not for her.

I searched through the minds of the dozen other people she was with, three of them were with her, three _Werewolves? _No, No, No! Bella could not be friends with WereWolves! I panicked, but Alicde calmed me down.

I watched Bella through the minds of her friends, seeing an outfit that my Bella would have protested… Although i'm fairly certain i wouldn't…

Also i noted that all four of them were drunk; the reason their minds were disjointed and muddled,

'Boys if you could detach yourselves from the drunk girls i would be very glad,' She called out to her companions teasingly, her voice somehow even more beautiful than before.

'Let's go guys.' Emmet's voice was surprisingly soft, filled with understanding,

_Edward you can't just follow her, talk to her or leave her alone. This isn't healthy for you. _

'Does she look happy?' I asked my siblings slowly, one by one they flitted to the alley way to steal a glance at their lost sister.

Each one had the conclusion that she did, even if they did not want to admit it, even Rosalie said yes with concern in her voice, not for Bella but for me.

I stood up, finding strength i did not know i possessed, Alice smiled sadly, Emmet clapped me on the back, Jasper thought congratulations, Rosalie just looked at me, confusion evident in her face, inwardly fighting what she wanted and what i needed, but not saying a word.

Then Emmet said it was time to have some fun and my group ran towards the river, and i was left lingering in the alleyway, alone, until i said a silent goodbye and ran after them all.

**Question - How are they going to get arrested? i have no idea. please pals send me your ideas, winner will get a shout out ;)**

**Review!**

**xx**


	3. Wolves and Leeches

Emmet was going to die.

And, believe me, i would make it painful.

Hell, the others would probably help me.

Who but Emmet would intentionally flash a police car?

No one would.

Only Emmet was stupid enough.

Then of course Rosalie's immediate and… _Passionate… _response had obviously not benefited her when handcuffs were slapped on her wrists as well as Emmet's, and then the echoing laughter pertaining to Alice and Jasper who clutched each other for support counted as a 'breach of the peace', and me?

Well they arrested me because the police woman thought she might be able to get to know me while i was locked in a jail cell.

This is why i hate the world.

We were thrown in a cell that we had to ourselves, barley half an hour later, the lights were off so the only light came from the spears of moonlight that invaded the cell, although we could see perfectly.

'Thanks Emmet.' Alice growled furiously.

Emmet let out a booming laugh that woke several of the jails occupants in the cells next to ours, they moaned angrily and drunkly and then went back to their snoring.

I could have spoken up, i would have if circumstance were regular, but my mind was entrenched, remembering Bella's sweet smell, her melodic voice, her laughter, I was lost in my thoughts i did not realise that hours passed, that morning night began to recede very slowly, although the cell still stayed dark, i was awoken from my own head when a ghastly smell overtook the cells, my siblings covering their noses.

Werewolves.

The Werewolves that i had trusted to protect Bella.

The others noticed as well, their worry ever present, They saw us as well, fury most forefront on the wolf Jacob Black's face, growls emitting from his chest which was without a shirt, pathetic attempt at ego boosting? I suspected so. Such a child.

'Where is Bella?' Alice growled, too quiet for human ears,

'Why would you care, Leech?'

'Because we trusted you would keep her safe, since you clearly failed we would like to know if she is even still alive.' Rosalie snarled, taking everyone by surprise.

'She's fine, not that you would care either way.' Jacob snarled, the wolves with him glaring in agreement of the accusation.

They walked away from the bars that acted as separators for us - despite that we could break through them in a heartbeat we didn't possess - and sat on the benches of their own cell, not speaking, their minds certain that Bella was safe in the hotel, - Was she sharing a room with them? Was she more than friends with any of these juvenile dogs? my jealousy flared, but i was glad she was safe, imagining her sleeping soundly, talking, what would she say as she slept? Would she still say my name? … No. I couldn't think that way anymore.

_'This is ridicules and unfair and i have done nothing wrong so if you put me in a jail cell you will be making a major mistake and you will feel extremely stupid.' _A familiar and angelic voice called furiously, dripping with humiliation from the hallway, There was a collective gasp that emitted from my family, i noted that the WereWolves were snoring loudly draped over the benches in their cells, so they did not notice.

I was glad for that.

There was a clang of metal and the angel i longed for was pushed into our cell.

Pale skin shining, her hair a cloud of dark curls, her clothes may have changed drastically but she tripped over and clung to one of the cells bars to stop her from hitting the ground, she laughed slightly and i relished the sound, her name fell immediately from my lips as everything about her coursed through me, she stiffened, but she did not turn, instead she stood closer to the bars and yelped at the retreated police man;

_'Can i please have a new prison cell?' _

Ouch.


	4. Wounds

The skinny police man came back to enquire as to my insistence of new premises, refusing automatically, of course, and to my infuriation.

I tried not to, with all i had i tried to avoid their eyes, but it was difficult as they had all rushed towards me in a hulking group of pale vampiric mass, talking wildly and arms reaching to hug me and talking in loud voices in comparison to the silence of the cells.

'SHUSH.' i yelled when this practice became old and irritating and my heart felt as though it was trying to reseal with something lodged in the wound.

They silenced, and the made a gesture with my hands, parting a walkway between them like the red sea and walking towards the back of the cells.

Edward was staring at me in silence, his mouth hanging open, apart from his siblings and his black eyes wide, did my blood still attract him? Well that would be the only attraction he felt for me now…

_Snap out of it, Bella. _

I settled myself on the bench at the back of the cells, removing my jacket and sitting on it so that my bare legs would not touch the seat most likely smothered with STD's.

The Cullens continued to stare, Edward's mouth still hung open, the block was silent aside from loud snores from the next cell.

'Are you intending to stare at me all night?' i ask, my words only vaguely slurred as i begin to sober.

'Bella, I-' Edward begun, snapping out of it and sloping close to me, his eyes wild,

'I am planning on pretending you are not in this cell, Edward, I'm fine with this and i'm naturally assuming you will be too.'

He fell silent, a hurt expression on his face, but he still stared.

It was quiet again.

'Bella, I'm so-' Alice said after another long awkward passage of time,

'I'm afraid i'm doing the same for you, Alice.'

She looked heartbroken, my regret spiked and i turned away from Jasper's eyes, who was both understanding and accusing.

Silence yet again.

A recurring theme evidently.

'Bella…' Emmet's curious voice eventually broke the silence, 'Why are you in jail exactly?'

'I broke a girl's nose.' I stated plainly, smiling politely, the Cullen's eyes widened, before all five of them burst out laughing.

**:)**


	5. Rosalie

Bella's beauty was not marred by her hidden pain.

I wanted to pretend that there was no pain for her, that she was happy and that the circumstances would mean that i could leave her more willingly than being forced away by guilt and protective instinct for her.

But i could feel it, both from Jasper and radiating in her voice and expression.

Her emotions were haywire, Anger, hurt, hate, sadness, pain, resolution, humiliation, they flickered here and there as she sat at the back of the cells,

I was too busy in my own hurt when she rejected my talking to her to register what she was feeling other than anger, but when she told Alice the same she felt overcome with regret, grief and longing.

She said nothing of the sort to the others; Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were spared her fury and i knew why.

It was Alice and I that loved her the most, and she us, so it was us that she detested more now.

We had hurt her more than they could of had they tried.

Rosalie registered this too.

When spots of goose pimples ran up her arms and legs i took a step forward, shrugging out of my jacket but was rewarded with a hand on my shoulder.

It was Rosalie.

She strode over with her golden confidence, pulling her leather jacket from her shoulders and sitting gently down next to Bella.

She held the jacket in front of Bella but she shook her head, waving it away and not meeting Rosalie's eyes.

'Bella,' Bella's eye's widened - this being the first time that my most irritable sibling had addressed her properly.

'Your freezing. While i'm personally loving the outfit it's not exactly suitable for British weather.'

Bella let out a short laugh,

'Fashion sense; my secret weapon, hidden from the world.' She replied, another small smile ghosting her lips, my sister laughed at that, while Alice looked on with jealousy.

Rosalie settled the jacket across her legs, smoothing the creases without thinking about it, a sign of nervousness though i did not look into her head to see what she was thinking.

'I know i was horrible to you,' She started, taking the cell by surprise, Emmet was staring unashamedly at Rosalie's strange turn of kindness towards her most hated enemy,

Rosalie looked down with embarrassment, as Bella turned her eyes to the blonde's with bewilderment,

'But it had nothing to do with you, i swear. It was my own… selfish… Bitchiness shining through like it always does.' She said sadly, regrettably and with just the smallest ounce of humour, Bella smiled just a little.

'It's fine Rosalie,' Bella met Rosaile eyes with understanding that she did not deserve. 'I think it's amazing, and i get that you were just trying to keep your family safe.'

Bella's words rung through the cell, through she did not realise the impact her words had made on all of us.

The emotions that coursed through every one of us,

Rosalie held up the jacket once more, Bella looked at it curiously, then smiled just slightly, taking it and uttering a thank you, Rosalie stood, happy with her work, and strode towards Emmet, who hadn't blinked in a while.

**I LOVE ROSALIE. **

**Thank you so much for all the Favourites and Alerts and reviews they make me so happy! 3 **

**xx**


	6. Jasper

Rosalie was being nice.

Rosalie… Was being… Nice?

This was a dream wasn't it?

All an alcohol induced dream that was over taking my unconsciousness.

So why did everything feel so very real? Why were they so impossibly beautiful that even my dream versions of them were depressing me.

Was my self esteem so low that even the dreams i had i could never measure up?

How cruel of my tortured mind.

I was lost in this strange, depressing self awareness, and my uncertainty of sanity, had i finally cracked?

I wouldn't be all that surprised… I had more than enough right to lose it.

It was for this reason i didn't notice the other blonde that approached me in silence, only the slightest of presence on my left side.

Well this was going to be a much more awkward conversation than the last.

Jasper's hair seemed to take on a more silver than gold quality in the darkness, his face seemed older too, lined with shadows and sadness and ancient grief,

And i knew that everyone of those worries was only there because of me.

It was my fault.

I was selfish; i knew how much it hurt him to be around blood, and i took over his home, not just his school.

How harsh of me.

filling his safe heaven with a scent that made him feel guilty every time he thought about it.

And then i wasn't carful enough; with my incessant clumsiness, my crippling quota of dangerous behaviour.

I had been asking for it all along.

We all should of known how likely it was for me to get hurt; But we didn't care, we overestimated the clan's weakest link, always a stupid move, particularly when an idiotic move can result in such monstrous pain and guilt for every party involved.

'Bella… About the party -' He stared, his voice laboured and pained,

'Jasper.' I interrupted, 'It wasn't your fault. I think we were overestimating everyone, it was bound to happen.'

'Bella - i think…' He didn't seem to know how to finish the sentence, and let it drop. He stood up slowly, eyes on Edward,

He turned before he took a step tough.

'I am sorry. For everything.'

**I should get a medal for updating so quickly! **

**Tell me what you think,, Jasper always sort of intrigued me… kinda wanted to see what i could do with it… I know it;s short and really just Bella's mind but Jasper IS a quiet person,, in fact i'd like to know how many lines of dialogue he actually has in the series… **

**Cyber cookie and an extra first update if anyone can tell me that… **

**Check out my other stories! most of them are a lot better!**

**xx**


	7. Advice

'Isabella Swan, phone call.' A voice echoed through the cell, belonging to a spotty-middle aged man, the cells clanged open and Bella was shaken from her stupor, she focused her eyes in bewilderment, and then stood shakily, careening to the right wildly, still intoxicated with the results of her clearly busy night.

I wanted to run to her.

To put my hand on her warm skin, see her face blush as it always did, run my fingers through her hair.

Steady her, hold onto her, never let her go.

To make sure she would never fall again.

But it was too late.

My thoughts took a darker turn as her form vanished down a corner and the jail's bars were slid across us.

She was happy and everyone could see it, she had her friends, friends she had flown across the world to be with, maybe those friends were werewolves, but she still cared for them if she went away with them - i didn't see her doing that with Jess or Mike.

The way they had been so desperate to protect her… Their possessiveness… The thoughts that emitted from the eldest… He clearly would do more than die to save her.

This was the plan, i told myself as i slid down the wall, my eyes focused on the past times of green forests and flower filled meadows, rather than the greasy prison cell that held us in each others company for not long enough.

This was the plan.

Leave her, let her live, laugh, let her be a normal person, nothing mythical around her, safe and protected by the normality i stole from her on so many occasions.

I wanted her to be happy.

Now she was.

Could i allow myself the selfishness of interfering?

Alice walked towards me, sliding down ono the floor next to me, she placed her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort but i did not find it brought any.

I doubted anything could make this situation any better.

'You have to talk to her Edward.' Her voice was soft but filled with furious certainty, something that annoyed me no end, her presumptions nature came easily with her talent, but she had seen nothing that pertained to the future of Bella and I after this.

So she was guessing.

And Bella's future would not be put down to wishes and guesses.

It had to be a certainty.

'Edward,' Her voice unnaturally sharp and angry, 'i only can't see anything because you have it in your head that you won't. And you are so set against this pathetic attempt at protecting her that you're not seeing what's right in front of you.'

Jasper approached now, his face set in stone of his own actions, words resounding through his head in a jumble.

'She still loves you Edward, she's confused, her emotions messed up and uncertain but she still loves you.'

'She needs a choice here Edward.' Rosalie strode over to me, 'You can't plan her life out for her, you left because you thought it was best. But she deserves to have a say in what is best for her. Because this isn't best for either of you. It's tearing you apart, and what about Bella; Drinking? In that outfit, halfway across the world? In prison for breaking someone's nose?' She listed off the offences, counting them on her fingers,

'I never knew her that well.' Rosalie huffed, 'because, quite frankly, i didn't want to. But even i can see she's running from the way she feels.

'If she hated you she would have told you, not avoided you and tried to get away, she would have yelled, and thrown things, even if she's Bella, she is still a woman.'

Rosalie's words rung through the cell, leaving silence in their wake, until the tap of footsteps and the clang of the cell, and Bella stumbled back inside, looking tired and angry.

Was Rosalie right?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	8. Dung Beetles

'Hey, you got Jake, Leave a message,' A happy Jake sounded through the receiver, though for once his own mood did nothing to affect mine.

Jake i'm in jail, can you to come and get me, just come to this address,' I reeled the address of my prison off quickly, a harassed note resonating through my voice.

I slammed the phone down, wondering how long it would take for them to let me go or for my Werewolves to come and save me from my Ex-Boyfriend.

Sitting in a cell with his entire family… Awkward…

More than them simply being there was the reception i had received from the both of them; Rosalie's kind words - her leather jacket was still over my shoulders, finally warming to my body heat, and her apology for her behaviour.

Hell, Rosalie had never even addressed me before, i think her admitting her bad behaviour, apologising for it, and smiling at me was clearly a dream-like daze.

Was this all an alcohol induced state of denial that my poor, pained head had lead me to?

Was this all just a product of wishful thinking?

I wouldn't put it past my brain to do such a thing; after all - the whole Evil Keneevel thing that was brought on by my desperation to hear his velvet voice, maybe i was passed out in a gutter and this was a strange and yet… strangely wonderful paranoid pretend.

But why would my head conjure us all in a prison cell?

That didn't make any sense, my dreamings tended to centre around the meadow, or his home, never had i ever in my wildest imaginations assumed i would see my lost love again in a prison cell.

It was because of this that i had to conclude that perhaps this was just perverted form of reality, that some form of deity despised me and liked to mess with my life for it's own entertainment, that it liked watching me squirm in every humiliating scenario.

Well, that sounded to fit with the more unexplained parts of my life. Falling in love with a vampire?

Clearly headed for disaster, and yet it happened with such simplicity that it felt right, normal and planned out.

Wow.

I had never thought about this before; that my life was not just the product of terrible luck and bad timing, but rather the offspring of a cruel master playing with his toys.

Clearly i was a dung beetle in my former life.

Tell me what you think,, i'm blowing of media coursework for this!

are getting philosophical now - i'd like to add that Bella is still pretty drunk so her thoughts are meant to be a bit disjointed and random and out-of-charactor.

xx 


	9. Oh Crap

I skipped back to my cell, although my mood had no reason to lift i felt the desperation to return.

How sad.

I'm going to pretend i just wanted to sit down.

I walked into the cell, not falling in my hurry - a fact i was intensely proud of - and found the entire family staring at me as though i had just materialised from a different planet.

I noticed - though i wish i didn't - that Edward was slumped against the wall, Alice on his side, a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

I felt guilty.

Was it my fault his stance looked so… Anguished?

Was my refusal to acknowledge him what was causing his pain?

Jasper looked knowingly at me, a small smile on his face, i turned, closing myself of and walked hesitantly to the bench at the back.

Away from everyone else.

Very, very alone.

While my once upon a time family stood huddled around the person that cared nothing for me.

I turned to the next cell.

Thinking of my own family.

Which - I probably should have noticed before now - were asleep in the next cell.

Oh crap. 


	10. Jacob

I stood up, the blood rushing to my head and having to hang onto the bars to keep myself from falling,

The only people i knew in the country were in the cell next to much asleep, and very much not-coming-to-bail-me-out anytime soon.

It was a rare moment of distress that i forgot about the Cullens, even when they were nowhere to be seen they were never far from my thoughts; but now they were pushed out of my head to more pressing matters.

I took of my my little red shoe, weighing it in my hand,

took my aim -

And threw it, with every bit of strength i possessed -

At Jacob Black's head.

His snoring slightly hitched as the footwear bounced of his skull, clearly not disturbing him in the slightest.

I rolled my eyes.

Let's be honest - i thought angrily, cold, tired and shoeless,

you should have known it would take a bus to wake him.

A tall man in a suit snickered slightly, in the cell next to Jacob's, picking up my shoe and tossing it across two cells back to me.

I caught it and fixed it back onto my foot, nearly failing trying to balance on one foot.

'Need some help?' He asked, still giggling,

'Yes please, would you mind just... kicking him of the bench?' I stated my wants easily, not worried about hurting his more than durable body,

'I swear i do know him i don't just get my kicks from waking people up to annoy them.' He did not seem to need such a reason to do so, kicking a leg through bars and bodily shoving him from the bench.

Jacob rolled vaguely across the floor before finally waking with a snort and blearily looking around his surroundings.

I chose this point to throw another shoe at him.


	11. Circus Acts

I ran to her, Leeches forgotten, jail cell forgotten, drunk tendencies… Forgotten…

Wish i had remembered how much i had to drink…

I tripped over Quil's legs.

Waking him up, who, immediately woke Embry up, and by the time i was over the agony of falling they were racing me towards Bella.

I bodily shoved Embry aside as i gave her a vaguely awkward hug through a few bars… I bent them back in place the second i pulled away, i swear i did.

She was shaking with laughter, loud and quaking and hysterical.

'You guys really should join the circus or something.'

'Interesting career choice…' Quil joked - although slightly serious which was pretty damn terrifying.

'Bella… Why you in jail?' Embry questioned - his words slurred but his point awakening a seriousness throughout the four of us,

'…I broke a girl's nose…' She said hesitantly, her face red and she had reason to do so considering that the three of us were practically in tears laughing.

'_You_?_ You_ broke a girl's nose?' What was it mad of?_ paper_?'

'Hilarious. Want me to break yours? Now are you going to tell me why you losers are in prison? Last i saw you you were getting hit on by about twenty girls with undoubted daddy issues.'

'Kinda like that definition…' Quil stated quietly - again, far too serious for my killing.

'Indecent exposure.' Embry yelled, incredibly loudly in such a quiet place.

'Please tell me you're joking.'

'NOPE.' Quil yelled.

'You know what? I don't want to know. Do you have any idea when you're getting out because i just wasted my phone call on you.' She had closed her eyes, a smirk on her face,

'… We all used our phone calls on you…' I said, feeling very stupid all of a sudden.

'Great. Fabulous. Excellent, And - wait. Jake where the hell is your shirt? Forks is one thing, but you cannot wander around London shirtless. You will be mobbed.'

'Indecent exposure, remember?' I smirked, and she rolled her eyes again,

'Snap mate, It's the law gone mad.'

Leeches.

Bella was in a cell with five Leeches.

Leeches that were in jail for indecent exposure?

_NO. WAY. IN. HELL._

_**I've been updating very quickly latly and this is kind of meaning that school is getting pushed aside a little... i'm going to have to start spreading out my updates, i'll keep at it but i cant keep updating every day, **_

_**please review, every one makes me desperate to continue. **_

**_thank you everyone that had ever reviewed or favourite and alerted! so many!_**

**_love you all!_**

**_xx_**


	12. Nicknames

I could see the effect Emmet's comment made on the boys -

They were abruptly protective, spread out and all shaking slightly, serious and furious, all at the same time.

Of course before they phased unthinkingly, with vampires and people unaware of the supernatural entities that surrounded them on all sides, I held my hands in front of them, grabbing Jake's chin as i did often in these situations,

'Cool it, Jake,' His shaking ceased, and the others followed suit,

'Melodramatic little dogs,' Rosalie's sly voice came from behind us, back to her sarcasm and '_wit'. _

The boys burst into yet another round of shaking and snarling.

'Rosalie.' I spun around, trying to cease her snide remarks, 'Not helping.'

Maybe that was harsh, maybe - considering her apology - i was being rude and cruel, but she didn't talk about my friends like that.

The boys snorted a small bout of laughter, though their faces were still furious and filled with hate their shaking had more or less subsided, I thanked god for that, Greenwich police station did not need a war of mythical creatures in one of it's cells.

The cell became awkward very quickly, tensed with hate and anger and readying for a fight, I slumped back onto my bench, the boys stood right behind me, like strange guardians, glaring at my… Ex family. Suddenly that name them didn't seem as apt, and i realised what they must think of me where i sat.

My snarling, half naked boys behind me, unendingly protective and vigilant, who i had run to, easily abused, and who i cared for like my own family.

Did they think i had replaced them?

Did i want them to think that?

Had i?

I shook my head.

Either way; after tonight i would never see them again, labels - somehow - did not matter as much in the circumstances, with this in was reminded of every nickname this strange family had christened me with;

Emmet forever coming out with a dozen variations of 'Bella' per day; Belly, Iz, Bee, Isadora, Betty, Be-Be, Baby Boo, Isadore, Izzy, the list continues for a great many days and my embarrassment could not handle most.

I could also mention that - though they had never met - many of these were similar to the names christened to me by my Werewolves, who seemed to enjoy this personal game of humiliation on my part, making bets over which i would like the least.

Then there was Alice; who generally chose names invented out shopping; 'Bestie', 'Bud', 'Gorgeous', 'BFF', these i had never minded, finding the terms of affection quite sweet of her, shaking my head and rolling my eyes dramatically every time she yelped 'BESTIE.' in a furious tone.

Jacob was my best friend now, but he did not resort to such names, i was glad of such a thing, for that was Alice's calling - but Jake often knew me as simply 'Bells' i name that just made me feel… warm, when he said it.

It was simple and sweet and happy, but most of all it was effortless.

That name made me feel at home.

And then there was Edward.

Edward used to call me 'Love'.

What more can be said about such long gone traditions?


	13. Dazzling

She embraced them so quickly.

So easily and effortlessly, like old friends that had not seen each other for decades.

They had been separated mere hours and yet she felt the upmost relief when she saw them.

Granted this was patched with anger at their refusal - despite her fairly enjoyably violent efforts - to wake them, embarrassment as they told her why they were in jail - my fury that such low, childish creatures had dared to befriend Bella was palpable - and disappointment as she clearly registered that she would be stuck here for much longer.

Again, that hurt.

She clearly wanted out - who wouldn't; this was a prison cell, i wanted her away from this place and these people as much as she did.

We just wanted her out for different reasons.

She was awkward here, and angry, shocked at my families actions, she didn't seem to care much about her situation, just wishing she was in a different place, we all saw it, Rosalie dissected every piece of body language -

Only a woman would understand, Edward.

But i was in a daze, i didn't care about my situation; i would stay here an eternity if Bella were here too, or even just if Bella would be happier if i did.

And then she awoke the wolves, and her inhibitions, her emotions, her walls, they all snapped, she laughed and joked and smiled like she used to with us, but not anymore.

Those smiles were for them now apparently. Emmet ruined it though - so used to sarcasm and pointing out the obvious he had dared talk to the wolves that hated us, the wolves that had their arms around Bella, they started to shake violently, their thoughts trying to calm themselves down and failing, screaming insults at us, threats and swears and abuse.

I nearly growled,

i wanted to run forward, snatch Bella away, stand in front of her, protect her, keep her away from all things wild and volatile that had not enough control to keep their shapes.

How very hypocritical of me.

But she just looked at him, the tallest one without a shirt, held his face in her warm hands, the hands that i longed to hold and kiss, and looked into his eyes with her chocolatey orbs that held so much depth; love and life, anger and annoyance, fire and fervour.

And he was calm.

I used to think that maybe she could only have that effect on me, that i was the only one that she would try to captivate so fully.

Stupid.

Bella could do that to anyone without even trying, when she was trying - she had the effect of knockout gas on every other emotion.

Just seeing her eyes through theirs minds was soothing every thing around me, Jasper noted the strange dip in my emotions, but i ignored him.

Lost in the eyes that did not even look at me.

'Melodramatic little Dogs.'

Rosalie broke the illusion this time, and snarls erupted again, but none more surprising than Bella's own growl.

Bella was different now, stronger, braver, she had always been those things - now they were just pushed forward, on show and in sight, for everyone to see.

Rosalie was hurt by Bella's words, not angry for once - just hurt, thinking perhaps she was making headway with her, assuming that was all erased.

Bella said nothing more, just turned her eyes back to Jacob Black's.

Sparkling in the low light.

And i was lost again… 


	14. Eighteen Minutes

I talked quietly with my Wolves - preying they could not hear us but knowing they could.

I noted, to my fury, that the boys shot a glare at the Cullens at random intervals - i gave them a playful slap each time i caught them but they neither looked remorseful or guilty. I rolled my eyes, stupid for thinking i would be able to change them.

'Bee…' A dim voice eventually cut across the babble, the lights had flickered on in the approaching morning, strips of glowing glass hung above all of us, suspended in cages.

'What's up, Emmet,' I turned, the the boys' dismay, to see Emmet standing close by, twisting his hands and looking more sad than i had ever seen him.

'It's really cool to see you.' He smiled, collapsing onto the seat next to me - the metal groaned angrily in protest.

'I mean - I missed you. Even before we all left, when Rose and me were gone… i missed you then.' He smiled white teeth that may have scared anyone else,

'And i am greatly impressed that time hasn't improved your balance because if it had i would probably cried.'

I laughed, the boy's looked on in disbelief,

'Good to see you too, Emmet.' He leapt up and i snickered at his poor attempt at humanity, then letting out a squeal when he yanked me up as well, pulling me into a carefully controlled and yet terrifying bear hug that could have crushed me in a second,

Jacob growled.

He set me down, beaming, and oblivious to the growls of the Wolves behind me.

I turned, winked at them to pacify them, but they only marginally calmed.

'Jake, seriously, stop growling, i am already pretty damn hung over without that stuff.'

A thought hit me then; A terrible, wonderful, elating, devastating thought.

'What's the time?' I shrieked, earning shouts from various inmates,

'Nineteen minutes past four,' Edward said, although he had no watch and did not look at me,

I laughed a little,

The boys questioned me as i giggled manically,

'Eighteen minutes.' Edward remarked, completely right…

He had remembered.

Maybe, considering he was a vampire, that didn't mean anything.

But it did to me.

It meant everything to me.

I looked at him - he was looking at me with an expression of strange hurt… and longing?

'Okay, this is annoying me now, Eighteen minutes till what?' Quil, Embry and Emmet all yelped variations of the same thing at the exact same time, the Wolves glared at this similarity - not wanting to associate themselves with vampires.

'Calm boys.' I soothed them,

'It's eighteen minutes until i'm nineteen.'


	15. Time's Up

It had not slipped my mind, partly because nothing ever could - but mainly because everything associated with her was brought to the forefront of my brain the second i caught her scent.

I had been counting since i last checked the time, several hours ago, thinking about what i could have brought her for this celebration, kissing her the second she was another year older, knowing she would complain about age and time and wrinkles but being able to kiss her to cease her complaints, the sick thought of actually changing her - giving her the thing she had always asked of me, and having her forever.

But then she wandered into our prison cell and i was afraid that she would turn nineteen in this dark place.

And i was selfish enough to almost be happy that - even if it wasn't a place worthy of her - i could still be there the second she did.

When she realised this she caught my eyes, the brown chocolate capturing my gaze in the curious hypnosis that she had over me, her lips quirked into the smallest smile and my brain churned out fantasies of finally having my own chance to talk to her, to make my apologies like everyone else had, i knew she would speak with me last - she had begun with Rosalie, the one that she had liked the least, and worked her way closer to Alice and I, when she was set down from Emmet's arms i wondered if she would be ready to speak with Alice now.

Alice was vibrating with the same thoughts.

When it was fourteen minutes until Bella's birthday a set of police officers came to free the Wolves, who swore with promises to get her out as soon as they could, she nodded, looking crestfallen and turned towards us, though her eyes were trained on our feet.

Twelve minutes to go and Alice skipped towards her.

'Bella! Bella! Bella!' She yelped, 'I am so sorry, we never meant… We thought… We were so stupid, i've missed you so much!' She was weeping tearlessly, collapsed on a startled Bella's lap, who awkwardly stroked her hair and tried to comfort her,

With eight minutes to go Alice was reassured, hugged, and skipped towards me, a happy smile like i had not seen for months, eyes sparkling,

I sat for a precious minute, my mind jammed with the impending thoughts of talking with her, a smile broke out on my face and i stood shakily, took a step towards her, hands itching to hold her face, lips tingling her hers, mind pounding with a dozen sweet things to say to her.

I was a step away, she looked at me from under her lashes, a smile widened on her face, and mine mirrored it, i -

'Isabella swan your bail had been posted, you're free to go,'

She looked at me in shock, bit her lip, my mind was jammed, desperate, wild, disjointed, furious - i must be driving Jasper insane but i didn't care,

She seemed to take my silence as a dismissal, standing quickly, affronted she shrugged Rosalie's jacket of and stepped around my frozen form, not sparing me a glance.

When i registered what was happening it was too late.

Her form had vanished, the bars were drawn across us, separating me from my Bella.

**ooohh,, i'm evil :) **

**Review! **


	16. Somewhere a Clock is Ticking

Two minutes.

Two minutes and i was gone.

Two minutes and i was another year older, two minutes and i was an adult.

Maybe some people think that eigteen is an adult.

I used to think that too; but when i was eighteen i was still a kid playing pretend with her first boyfriend.

And then i was a child that lost all her toys, throwing tantrums.

After that i was a depressed teenager, like most teenagers are supposed to be.

Funny how i did more growing up in a single year that in the last eighteen.

And i used to think i was already middle aged.

Maybe in spirit, but not in experience.

My life was dull before i was in Forks, i was just a toddler playing dress up, using long words to improve her standing with her mom.

And then in Forks i was a teenager; i had love and laughs, i lived and dared and cried and i danced.

I went to prom.

I rode motorbikes.

I was the way a teenager is supposed to be; blissfully happy and horrifically sad, with the conflicting emotions that came with growing up.

And in one minute more - the emotions going through me would probably confuse Jasper - i would be nineteen.

This could be my year.

The year i learned more and the year that i could finally let go of the previous.

Did i want to let go?

The boys were weaving around the dark, empty streets, trying to hail a taxi, but i stood away from them, my eyes unfocused and blank as i pondered my nineteenth year.

Was this really a new year?

I wouldn't look any older that a few minutes before,

I wouldn't suddenly be filled with the understanding of a mature adult.

I wouldn't suddenly feel the desperation for tea parties and marriage and children.

Would this minute be any different than the last?

I shivered as i felt a glacial breeze against my cheek, looking up in shock when i realised it was no breeze.

I stared into honey depths, felt the electrical spark of his skin on my cheek as i huddled into my jacket.

Despite his low temperature i felt warmer than i had in months, like my insides were molten and bubbling and warming all the way through me.

My cheeks lit up, all resonating around where his hand lightly stroked my cheek.

He smiled his crooked grin, making my legs want to buckle but i held my ground.

His hand moved to my chin as he tipped my head up to his a little further.

My lips tingled with anticipation.

They were met with soft kiss that sent fire through my bones, but for once i managed to stay calm.

Hey,

i was nineteen now.

Another year older.

Maybe with age came the control i had always lacked in the year before.

'Happy birthday, Bella.'

'I think... It turned out pretty damn well, you know.' i remarked, he chuckled, resting his forehead against mine,

'Sweet dreams.' He smiled again, and i knew perfectly well why, 'Birthday Girl.'

He disappeared with a lingering kiss to the corner of my lips.

I smiled.

Yes.

I liked being nineteen very much.

**Epilogue in Edward POV to come,, **

**Hope you enjoyed this,, **

**Please review and thank you for everyone who has ;) **


	17. Epilogue: I Run to You

One minute.

One minute.

_One minute. _

And the universe really thought it could stop me kissing her in one minute's time?

The universe had very little faith in my love.

I didn't care if it was stupid.

I didn't care if the we were exposed and feared and hated.

I didn't care in the Volturi found out about us and murdered us all.

I wasn't missing this.

Not for the world.

I twisted the bars from my path, knowing my siblings would fix them, and swept from the cells, running faster than i ever had, following the beloved scent of my Bella down into the lobby, and outside into the rainy London street.

She always smelt better in the rain.

She huddled into her jacket, adorably, staring into space, my heart would have been beating like a drum if it could.

I ran to her.

Like i always had.

Like i always would.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLESASE REVIEW. **

**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! **

**XX**


End file.
